Kamen Rider Zeta-1!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: First x-over between Kamen Rider and RWBY. A race of monsters called Daegoninators are reawakened and trying to engulf humanity in the next incarnation of the Xeo Rumble. A wizard named Garia chose my OC, Justin Barker to fight them, and with him are Teams RWBY, JPNR, NDGO and others. Can he conquer the Xeo Rumble? M for content and language. OCxHarem, PyrrhaxJaune and more!


Hi there all you fans out there. I'm here for my newest crossover ever, this one is between Kamen Rider and RWBY. In this new story, One day, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Juane Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola, Octavia Ember, Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Glynda Goodwitch and Bolin Hori are wandering around this forest and incidentally they find a portal that takes them to a world without the Grimm and Faunus'. That world is not a part of Remnant, but it is in fact, Earth. However, a new kind of monster has been unleashed, one that was buried underground. These monsters are called Daegoninators (day-gon-in-ators), a race of 67 monsters that were involved in a massive war against the humans and it was called the Xeo Rumble. Both sides competed for dominance, but in the end, a human wizard was the victor as he cast a spell that sealed the Daegoninators into an underground prison for eternity, until someone blasted the portal open again and now their free once more. Meanwhile, a young man named Justin Barker is having an ordinary day, but it is then that he hears a voice calling out to him. He fallows the voice and spots some Daegoninator mutations called Wrenchids, they are attacking a couple of hikers and their friends. Justin flees into a nearby cave and falls into a hole, he then meets the one calling out to him it was the voice of the wizard who sealed the Daegoninitaors away years ago, his name was Garia. He gives him the Zeta-Spinner and the ChangerCards that goes with it. Now, Justin has to team up with Ruby and her friends as they work together to stop the Daegoninators before the recreate the Xeo Rumble and war breaks out. Can he do it? Find out next in the debut of...KAMEN RIDER ZETA-1! Inspired by Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Blade and the live-action Japanese Spider-Man series. Pairings: OCxHarem (Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora, Glynda, Octavia, Nebula and so on) JuanexPyrrah, CinderxOC Villain and so on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY in any way. All rights for Kamen Rider go to Shotaro Ishinomori (may he rest in peace), Ishinomori Productions (please continue to support them) and Toei Company Ltd. All rights for RWBY go to Monty Oum (may he rest in peace), Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Eddy Rivas, Kiersi Burkhart Rooster Teeth Productions and Warner Bros. Japan.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Zeta Warrior Rising!

900 years ago, humans were at war with a race of monsters known as the Daegoninators. Monsters that had the ability to summon forces that were able to ravage villages, destroy farms and they crushed any warrior bold or arrogant enough to face them. The Daegoninators were fighting against the humans in an event called the Xeo Rumble, a torunament competition where the humans thought they had the advantage, but the Daegoninators had gotten the upper hand due to cheating. But, when all hope for the humans seemed lost, a young wizard stepped forward. He didn't show fear for the monsters, "I will no longer be afraid of you, Daegoninators!" he said. "You may try to destroy my home, but you cannot destroy my heart or the power it holds within!" The people were moved by the wizard's courage, and came to join him in the battle. Because of the way their hearts united with the wizard's, their courage started to grow and then humanity won the Xeo Rumble. After that, the wizard used his powerful magic to cast a spell that sent the Daegoninators into an underground prison. And there they rest, the humans were grateful for the wizard, Garia, for saving them and years have passed. The new generation of the human race and such almost never knew of this battle, or the sacrifices that were made for them. To this day, they remain unaware of what is about to awaken.

We now find ourselves in the present day where we see a team of archaeologists are looking around a whole bunch of ruins inside of a cave. These were college archaeology students and their teachers from the Konohan Institute, a school for those who want to succeed in life. One of the students dusted off some of the dirt and went back down to rejoin the other students. This student was definitely a female, as she was dressed in a pair of jeans that were dark blue in tone, a gray t-shirt over a long-sleeve black shirt. Her long ebony black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were focused on the markings on the walls. She then bent herself down to get a closer look at the markings.

One of the boys turned around as his eyes went wide with shock and desire. He then got the attention of the other boy with him. "Ken, Ken, look!" he said pointing behind themselves at the girl. "Helena's bent down and look at how gorgeous her ass is." he whispered.

The other boy, Ken, said back to his classmate, "Brad, have you lost your mind? She'll bop us if catches us staring." he stated in a scolding manner.

"But when she first arrived today, she was just so beautiful." the first boy, now called Brad said to Ken. "And man, I just can't seem to get enough of that beautiful body of hers. Her boobies are bigger than they look." he whispered still.

Little did they know, the young woman, now named Helena, overheard their private conversation and felt flattered, yet creeped out at the same time as she felt a little anger rise in her. But then she overheard something else. "You basing that on the fact that you had me swipe her bra last night while everyone else was in bed?" Ken asked in a flat way.

Brad snickered in an atrocious way as he nodded. Brad and Ken then saw a shadow of a woman overcasting the both of them. They both looked at who it was and it was Helena standing over them with her hands on her hips and staring at the boys with an angry look on her face. She then moved her arm to the side and ***THWACK*** she slapped them both in the face really hard, she left a hand print on their faces. "You perverts!" she yelled. "Where do you get off!?" Helena demanded. She turned her head over to Ken, "And Ken, _you_ stole my bra last night?!"

Ken told the truth and everything. "Only because Brad DARED me to!" he said, defending himself and his pride.

Helena raised her eyebrow at Brad. "You _DARED_ Ken to do it?" she asked, Brad nodded nervously. Helena waved her arm again, Brad was expecting another slap in the face, but instead he was met by a punch in the jaw. "You sick idiot! Give it back to me!" she ordered. Brad gave it back to her. "Thank you very much!" she said.

"I told you she'd be angry." Ken stated.

Brad felt like he was defeated. Helena then turned around again as she put her undergarment in her pocket. "Ken, you've got to be more careful with what you do. Don't take another dare like that again, okay?" she requested.

Ken nodded, "Yes. You'll get no argument from me." he agreed.

"Good boy, Ken." said Helena, as she patted Ken's head. She had the angry stare in her eyes again. "As for you, Brad, don't you EVER steal my underwear again, you FUCKING CREEP!" she yelled, in a salty way, making Brad terrified as he felt wet in his pants.

Just as she was about to slap Brad again, she was stopped by the sound of a ruler being placed on a clipboard. And we see a woman dressed in way that would make Indiana Jones proud. She had glasses on over her brown eyes and a fedora hat on top of her dirty blonde hair that went down to her mid-back. She had a scarf around her neck as well. This was their teacher, Prof. Lucy Bollinger, she is a huge fan of Indiana Jones and Jonny Quest. She had a confused look on her face. "Good grief Helena, what the hell?!" she asked. "Why did you smack those boys?"

Helena let out a sigh of anguish. "Professor, Brad here dared Ken to steal my bra last night, and I was just letting him off with a warning not to do that ever again!" she said, complaining.

The professor gasped in shock when she heard that. "That's my job, Helena. But, you don't have to hit them and make such a fuss about it. Just continue with going over the markings." she told her. She was always willing to listen to her students and give them advice. "I take it you straightened Ken out?" she wondered.

Helena nodded, "Yep, and he agreed to never do it again." she told the teacher. "I'll leave Brad to you." she went back to what she was doing before and got another look at the markings.

Prof. Bollinger went up to the boys and said, "Bradley, you should be ashamed of yourself, now get back to work!" she demanded, causing the boy to slouch as he walked away. "Kenny, why don't you go with Adam?"

"Sure thing, Professor." Ken ran to help another classmate of his.

Later, everyone had gotten done collecting all that they could find about the cave, and then, they all gathered around what seemed like a giant vault-sized door made out of stone and embedded in the rock walls of the cave. Prof. Bollinger had Helena with her this time as Brad was in the very back of the row while Ken was in the front of the row. Adam was right next to Ken and with the boys was one of Helena's roommates, Alexandra, or Alex for short.

The professor began to start her introduction, "We are all gathered here to dig up some lost bits and pieces of history that may have been lost to the world in over 900 years." She said to her class. "Our own student, Helena Turner, has found some form of markings in this cave. But, have you been able to translate what it says?" she asked the girl.

Helena then spoke up to everyone and said, "Yes. As near as I can figure, it translates as this." Just then, the images on the projector showed what the English version of the markings said.

"Nine Hundred Years Ago, a horde of monsters known as Daegoninators were loose in the world. They fought against us in the Xeo Rumble, a battle in which the great and astounding wizard, Garia, cast a spell that sealed them behind the Agro Gates for the rest of eternity. Whosoever disturbs this tomb shall be condemned with eternal punishment and the Daegoninators will once again be unleashed upon the Earth. Do NOT open these gates! You have been warned!"

The students were all murmuring about it out of either joking manners or fear, they all had a flurry of mixed emotions and did not know what to make of this. Prof. Bollinger had calmed down her students in a way to make sure that they were not at their wits ends about it. "We can't let a little superstition get us down." she told them. "Let's see if we can get inside this door somehow. Who would like to volunteer for this?" she asked one of the students in the crowd. Some of them all backed up in fright as only one was in view. It was Brad. He sighed in agony. "Well, well, looks like you are having the chance to get this thing open, Bradley." she said, in a stern way.

"Alright, fine, whatever!" he complained. Brad felt like it was payback for daring Ken to steal Helena's bra in the middle of the night. He walked up to the gate, placed a stethoscope on it and he heard where it would open up at. He then began to pull it and inside of it was a treasure trove of items that had been stored there for years. He turned on a flashlight and got a good look around. He felt goosebumps on his goosebumps and a big chill went up and down his spine. He not only saw treasure, but he also saw other things. "Hey, everyone, come inside and look at all this!" he said to everyone in the cave. "Treasure as far as the eye can see!"

As soon as they all heard that, they rushed inside to collect it from the cave and were being very delicate with the artifacts that had to be at least hundreds of thousands of years old. However, one of the other boys accidentally tripped over his own shoelaces and fell onto Brad, knocking him over to a statue. "Whoops, sorry about that." said the boy.

Brad was a little ticked, "Watch where you're going, Toby!" he said.

"Its Tobias!" he corrected.

"Nobody cares, you useless whimp!" Brad just insulted the boy, making a few other students all look on. "It's your fault that I fell! You're just lucky that I'm not going to sue you for that!"

However, there was a glow coming from the eyes of one of the statues. Tobias noticed this, "Brad, look." he tried to tell him.

"NO!" he yelled. "That does it, I'M through helping you, whimp!" Brad yelled, as the statue began to move. "From now on, YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN! BECAUSE MAYBE I'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT LOSERS LIKE YOU!" he hit the statue before hitting Tobias in the gut, he was about to go for it again, but is stopped when he feels a hand on his arm. "Let go...Of...Me?" he turned around and saw something that looked like a creature that had an insect motif to it as it had chompers that were like stag beetle horns. Brad was so frightened by this, he peed his pants again and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he broke free and ran out of the door like a scared little girl.

Everyone else saw that the statues in there were coming to life and they all broke out of their stoney confinement. Some had insect traits to them, some had jungle animals, birds, marine animals, reptiles, arachnids, bovine, equestrian animals and dinosaur motifs to them. Yet they all seemed humanoind in origin. They also had different colors on them, such as red, orange, green, blue, indigo, brown, black, magenta, cyan, aqua, yellow, violet, gold, bronze, silver and so forth. Their leader was the only one of them with a cape. He cackled maniacally, "At last, after all these years, we Daegoninators are free once more!" He then looked at the woman with the glasses. "You, miss, what is your name?"

Prof. Bollinger was shocked by this as she temporarily took her glasses off, "My name is Professor Lucy Bollinger of Konohan Institute." she nervously introduced herself to the monster.

"I am Gromjinai, king of the Daegoninators!" he also revealed himself to the professor and her students as he bowed to them. "Tell me, madam. What is the year?"

"2020."

Gromjinai gasped in shock, "We've been gone for 900 years!" he stomped. "That wretched wizard Garia did this to us!"

"DEATH TO GARIA!" the lot of his army all chanted in unison. One of the Daegoninators asked, "What shall we do with that professor?"

"I have special plans for her." said Gromjinai, as he put his hand on the professor's chin, while sniffing her hair. "Ah, a lovely scent. I shall make you, my bride."

The students all gasped in horror at this. And so did the other members of the faculty and staff at the institute. The professor was nervous and stepped on Gromjinai's foot, making him roar in pain. Prof. Bollinger had a mortified and angry look towards the creature. "You must be really nutso if you think I'll marry YOU!" she bolted out of the place, and the others gathered their equipment and ran out of the area.

"After them!" Gromjinai ordered his minions to chase after the students and the faculty in order to get the professor. He sent a cheetah, locust and scorpion Daegoninator after them as the lot of them got the artifacts out of the cave in the nick of time.

Helena and Prof. Bollinger went with Ken and Adam in one car as the others all got into their rides, making full speed for the Institute. The Daegoninators that were pursuing them failed and went back to their king. The girls looked behind them and Helena said, "Don't hear anything. Looks like we lost them." she said.

"I hope you're right about that, Helena, cause I got a feeling this is all our fault for reviving these monsters." Adam said.

Ken felt like something was wrong. 'Dammit Brad, why the hell did you yell at Tobias like that so much to unleash those things?' he thought.

Back in the cave, the Daegoninator King saw his minions return to him and knelt down before him. They reported that the students and their faculty and staff all left before they could even get close to the cars. "Damnable!" he cursed. "My bride is out there and you incompetent fools let her get away!" He hit all three of them in the head for failing.

Just then, a Minotaur Daegoninator walked up to the king. "My lord, we will capture her." he reassured him. "We just need to lure her out into the open and snatch her up."

Gromjinai thought about it carefully and replied, "Good thinking, Taurusod. If we can lure her out, she'll be mine forever, and only then will the world be mine!" he said with such vigor as everyone of his army looked at him and he said, "I mean of course ours." one of the other Daegoninators held up a sign that says Applause on it. The monsters all cheered for their king and he added, "Thank you, thank you very much for your applause." he then laughed a little bit. "And, if anyone else wants to stop us, we shall send them to death." He laughed maniacally again.

As he cackled insanely, Helena and the others turned around with looks of fear on their faces and she looked down at her knees, noticing that they were shaking with fright. 'We have to think of something to stop these monsters.' she thought to herself.

The vehicles of the dig were bolting out of there and back to Konohan Institue where we get an overlook of the town it was in, and the sign on the road was there as a motorcycle stopped to stare a little bit. The rider took off his helmet and revealed he had Caucasian, short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. "So...That must be Summer Canyon. Seems nice enough to me." he said. "They're about to get a load of Kevin Morales." he put his helmet back on as the rider now called Kevin Morales rode to the town in question. The sign said, "Welcome To Summer Canyon. Population: 546,853" on it in green and white letters.

And so it begins...Another Xeo Rumble...An epic battle between the forces of good and evil, with the fate of the entire planet Earth and humanity itself hanging in the balance of it all. Will evil succeed and everything we know be destroyed? Or will good triumph against all odds and ends to stop this madness? Beats me, but I do know one thing...Now is the time for a hero to rise up and save the day!

* * *

The logo for Kamen Rider appears in the form of a red letter 'Z' with a blue number '1' next to it, and the Japanese lettering for Kamen Rider appear along with the lettering for Zeta-1 in a silver backdrop as a bolt of lightning strikes down and reveals a side view of the protagonist, Justin Barker/Kamen Rider Zeta-1. He walks a short distance as his armor forms around him in a bright multi-colored light and he gets on a motorcycle, revved it up and zoomed on out of the building it was inside of through the wall.

**(This Will Be The Day by Casey Lee Williams plays)**

**[They see you as small and helpless;]**  
Justin then seen on a rooftop, overlooking Summer Canyon as he is joined by Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake.

**[They see you as just a child.]**  
Jaune and Ren pounded their fists together and stood back to back as Pyrrah kissed Jaune on the cheek, making him blush.

**[Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.]**  
The scene changes to Prof. Lucy Bollinger with Helena Turner, her sister Maria, Ken Hantou and Daniel 'Big Dan' Hirose in the classroom and are joined by Justin.

**[Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour.]**  
Brad and Adam are playing a game of catch and are joined by Nora and Ozpin.

**[The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.]**  
We now see Detective Leon Brown getting in his car, going to solve a new case along with his partner, James Jennings, or J.J. as he called him.

**[We are lightning, Straying from the thunder,]**  
Gromjinai and his son Lynxus are seen as they look at their army of Wrenchids.

**[Miracles of ancient wonder.]**  
Images of Kivarad, Krahk, Orvas and Longandra are shown flashing across Justin's path as he runs in a rage of anger.

**[This will be the day we've waited for.]**  
He gets out the Zeta-Spinner, inserts the ChangerCard of the Grasshopper into it and his armor forms around him, showering him in neon green lights.

**[This will be the day we open up the door.]**  
Garia appears in the form of a ghost and he flies on by as he goes to Zeta-1, looking like he's a Stand.

**[I don't wanna hear your absolution;]**  
Zeta-1 starts to fight against the Wrenchids and several Daegoninators as he gets out his sword, Hopcalibur and slashes through a whole battalion of the Wrenchids.

**[Hope you're ready for a revolution.]**  
The scene now shows two silhouettes of a duo of Riders outlined in blue and orange as they shoot at Zeta-1

**[Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.]**  
We then see two more Riders who are attacking Zeta-1, one looks like a scorpion, the other a Falcon. The nearly stab him but are stopped by Ruby and Yang.

**[In time, your heart will open minds,]**  
The scene now shifts to Justin sitting on a hill with Helena, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Prof. Bollinger.

**[A story will be told,** **And victory is in a simple soul.]  
**Adam, Ken, Big Dan, Brad, Maria, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrah, Bolin, Glynda, Nebula, Dew, Gwen and Octavia also join as images of Ozpin, Ilia, Velvet and Mrs. Barker flash and it finally shows Zeta-1 riding into the sunset with someone on his bike.

**(Song Ends)**

* * *

We now find ourselves in some kind of forest area that was not on Earth, but in another world entirely, a world called Remnant. It was a place very much like Earth, only it had a shattered moon and was ruled by four kingdoms, Vale (the center kingdom), Vacuo (the kingdom of the west), Atlas (the kingdom of the north) and Mistral (the kingdom of the east). Each of the Kingdoms has their own distinct culture - for example, Atlas is known for its martial nature and technological advancement, and Vacuo for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. However, the ones that are walking through this wooded area are twelve teenage girls, an adult woman and three boys. The youngest of the girls was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She was dressed in a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit also had a black skirt with red tulle underneath it, an overbust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip that held something behind it, and also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. The girl was also sporting a pair of thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose and red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. All that was topped off by a red cloak that she had wrapped around her. This was Ruby Rose, a graduate of Beacon Academy, a school for youngsters who want to become Huntsmen and or was also part of a group called Team RWBY, which was led by her, and the other members were a girl named Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a brunette named Blake Belladonna who was a Faunus, a hybrid of human and animal and a blonde named Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.

"Geez, this place is spine-chilling."said Ruby. She then felt a feminine arm wrap around her neck. The arm was attached to a girl with short orange hair, turquoise eyes and pink gloves. She was wearing a white top that had a heart cut-out on the top has a diagonal cut through it. She also had a short, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she had on a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of a hammer with a lightning bolt emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt was slightly long as Ruby's with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She was also wearing knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Noticeably, her hair is now shoulder-length. She also had pink eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. This was Nora Valkyrie, a member of team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc, a wishy-washy boy who was born into a family of heroes, but is still struggling to live up to it, Lie Ren, a martial artist who is influenced by a different culture and Pyrrah Nikos, a girl who was popular no matter where she went and a skilled warrior.

"I agree with you on that one Ruby." said Nora, agreeing with the black haired girl. "But, don't worry, we'll make it through this trek alive, you can count on it!" she added, feeling optimistic about the whole thing.

Pyrrah smiled a little bit, musing Nora's optimism. Pyrrah nearly died, but her death was prevented thanks to a mysterious entity who saved her from death's door. She got herself a new look in the process, she is now a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and broad shoulders. She now looked ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a voluptuous frame with a sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build compared to all the girls at Beacon. Pyrrah is also now dressed in a strapless brown bustier held up by a golden frame in the form of a single 'M', a diadem with the Remnant logo on it, a pair of tight black shorts, dark brown under-sleeves with fingerless gloves that had a flame symbol on them and boots that went all the way up to her thighs with gold knee pads on them and they were heels build for combat and a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her shorts. Behind her back was her weapon, a spear that was red and golden yellow, she called it Miló.

**(A/N: I based Pyrrah's new look on the DC Comics character, Wonder Woman, because Pyrrah is in my opinion an Amazon herself. So, I'll draw her later on.)**

"Ever the optimist, ain't you, Nora?" said Weiss Schnee. She was a girl with a braided hairdo that was silvery white as she also had pewter eyes. Weiss was wearing a pale blue and white v-neck top, above which she wears a vivid blue shrug with a raised collar, puffy sleeves, and the Schnee emblem on the left sleeve. On her arms are a pair of long black gloves. She also had a long white tulle skirt that splits in the front. Over her skirt was a light blue, high-waisted article that matches the skirt's cut. Around her waist is three white belts with a medium-sized pouch attached to the lowest belt. Lastly she had a pair of long, pale blue wedge-heel boots with white frills coming out from the top at the front. And she also had a red scarf around her neck. "Blake, what have you found out about this strange occurrence lately?" she asked.

Blake Belladonna was a Faunus with black Cat ears on top of her head and was dressed in a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has some rectangular and diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, which have purple outlines. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants while she also had an X-shaped scar on the bottom left section of her abdomen. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt.

"Unfortunately nothing yet." Blake said. "But we should be closing in on it any moment now."

The woman with them was one of their teachers, Glynda Goodwitch. She is a fairly attractive middle-aged woman very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Also with her were a few others, one lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulderpad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots.

Also with her was a young woman with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to the left, and violet eyes. She wore a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back, a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand, standing right next to a young female with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes.

She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon. She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats, with ribbons around her lower legs. A a young woman with fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes dressed in a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top.

These were the members of Team NDGO, Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember, they had decided to tag along because they heard about this sort of thing too. Gwen tripped on something and nearly fell to the ground, but was saved by Dew. "Gwen, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks Dew." Gwen thanked her teammate.

"Ms. Goodwitch, how long before we reach Jaune, Ren and Bolin?" asked Nebula.

Glynda fixed her glasses and said, "We should meet up with them in about 15 minutes."

Octavia had her arms folded. "I just hope they didn't have any trouble." she said, feeling concerned for them.

Nora perked up to her and said, "Don't worry, knowing them, their surviving." reassuring Octavia as they resumed their hike to meet up with their comrades little knowing if they are being followed by someone. And followed they were, as a snarling could be heard further away from them. It was black covered and had a white head with yellow eyes and red lines on the head that looked like the head of a Hallow, this was a Grimm, the creatures of this land.

* * *

Back in Summer Canyon, we see someone running in a pair of jeans, blue and black sneakers, a light gray t-shirt and a tan jacket that had a gray hood on it. The hood was over the someone's head and he was listening to music while he ran about on the track. He then jumped up the hill as he did a forward flip and landed on his feet before continuing to run. Next he ran up a wall that looked like something out of _American Ninja Warrior _mixed with _Nickelodeon's_ _Double Dare_ as he then slid down a zip-line and ran to the next part.

**(BGM: Heat It Up by 98 Degrees plays)**

Next the someone grabbed a flag and went to another obstacle and made it up to the replica of the Agro Crag from _Nickelodeon Guts_ mixed with Mt. St. Double Dare and he began to climb up it and he avoided the rocks that fell in the way of the path as the someone made it past the final obstacle and pressed the button stopping the timer on the course. He removed his hood to show a young man with messy black hair and green eyes. At first glance, he looked like Yukimura Sanada from _Sengoku Basara_ but had a little bit of Tsukune Aono from _Rosario + Vampire_ to his hair.

He got a good look at the time he made on the course. "9 minutes and 24 seconds? Damn, I'm minutes behind the record. How am I going to be able to make it to the competition?" He asked himself.

However, he begins to feel something in his head as he put his hand on the side of it. He saw numerous images of all sorts of things flashing in front of him and began to hear a male voice calling out to him. _"Stop this evil that has been released!"_ said the voice as the young man tried to find out who the voice belonged to. _"You must come to the Kindaikahn mountains!"_ the voice begged. _"The Daegoninators must be stopped!"_ after hearing that last part, the young man was sent flying off the top of the platform and onto the airbag completely unharmed.

After getting up, the young man looked around the obstacle course and saw no one there. "Am I paranoid? Or is something going on that I don't know anything about yet?" he wondered. And thus, things only get complicated from there. He then saw something coming from another part of the area. He race on over to it a motorcycle he had, it looked like a Yamaha V-Max and he revved the engine and when he got there, he saw that a whole bunch of squad cars saw the wreckage of some kind of explosion. "What the crab baskets is going on down there?" he asked himself.

He then saw a man dressed in a brown trench coat that looked like a duster that was ripped up in a few places. He also had sunglasses on over his eyes while he was in a black shirt, a tie, dark brown pants and boots while he also had a gun on him. And with him was a whole bunch of cars that looked police grade in origin. The man in the coat got a cup of coffee from one of the policemen

The boy got off of his motorcycle and went up to the man. "Excuse me!" he said calling out to the man. He ran up to him and asked, "I saw the smoke from my obstacle course and rushed right over. What's going on?"

The man in the coat took off his glasses. "Well, I'm not sure at this time. But, I'm gonna keep looking into it." he said back to him and then he got out a badge he had on him. "Detective Leon Brown, Summer Canyon Police Department. And you are?" he asked the young man.

"Oh, my name is Justin Barker, I'm trying out for a stunt competition coming this winter." he told the detective, showing his Driver's License to him. "Nice to meet you, Detective Brown." he said, shaking hands with the law enforcer.

"Nice to meet you too, Justin Barker." he said. He then let out a hand signal to a man who was dressed in a standard police uniform. "Officer Leawood."

"Yes Detective?" asked Officer Leawood.

"Continue to look for any survivors." he ordered.

Officer Leawood nodded to confirm himself for that duty. "You got it, sir!"

Detective Brown then asked the boy, "So, what are you doing here, besides taking a break from your stunt training?"

"Well, it looks to me like this could have been made as a warning by some kind of bunch of vandals who are trying to get a rise out of all of you." Justin stated to the officer. "Then again, I also heard a voice telling me to go to the Kindaikahn Mountains." he said to himself.

The Detective raised his eyebrow and was then joined by another man, one who was also dressed in a modern day detective garb. He had short, crew-cut hair that was blonde and had brown eyes as well, plus he also had a pipe in his mouth. "Yo, Leon, you won't believe what I found!" he said.

"What is it, J.J.?" he asked him. He turned his head back to the boy. "Oh, this is my partner, James Johnston, or J.J. for short. Partner, this is Justin Barker, he was just passing by and was heading for the Kindaikahn Mountains."

Justin nodded his head and shook hands with J.J. "Nice to meet ya, kiddo." he said to him.

"Back at ya, Detective." Justin said back to the partner of Leon. "So, how do I get to my destination."

J.J. looked over the map Justin had with him. "Well, if you make a left turn on Dragon Ridge, you'll find the path that leads there."

"Thanks, sir!" Justin then went off to the spot in question, running away from the sight of the wreckage around the area.

Leon and J.J. looked at each other and began to ponder something. "Do you think what he said was true?" J.J. asked as he wanted to know. "Could this really be a warning?"

"Somehow I doubt that, J.J., if it were the warning of terrorists, we'd have called in the cavalry already." replied Leon, ferreting out that notion. "Besides, We need to see if anyone survived the attack here."

J.J. nods in confirmation to that. "Right, let's check with the boys." he said, walking over to officer Leawood. "Anything Leawood?"

The policeman nodded to confirm someone was in fact there. "Yes, gentlemen. Looks like some school students were here and they miraculously escaped."

Leon thought about that for a moment. "Hmmmmm..." he put his fingers to his chin and began processing this.

After Justin got away from the area, he started running over to Dragon Ridge and see if he could find the path to the Kindaikahn Mountain area, just as the voice told him. _'I gotta find out what that voice was telling me about this place.'_ he thought to himself. _'And what about that vision I had? Was it...A message?'_ he wondered as he ran and saw the path to the mountains. _'Shabango! Found it!'_ he thought again, zooming over to the spot in question.

**(Song Fades)**

* * *

Back in Remnant, Ruby and the others walked around the woods to try and spot the occurrence they had been hearing about for a while. They then spot the other members of Team JNPR and Bolin Hori. Jaune is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest, while Ren has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. And Bolin has lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace.

"Hey guys!" Jaune greeted them all as he hugged them and kissed Pyrrah on the lips. "Glad you all showed up."

Ren nodded to that. "Yeah, we were starting to worry a little bit, but now that you're here, we have to show you what we found."

Ruby then asked, "What is it?"

"Follow us" Bolin said to them, as he walked over to what he and the boys found while on their expedition. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake and the others all followed the boys and they were soon led to what seemed like a big gate of energy.

Nora perked up and saw it. "Ooooooooooh, what is it?" she asked.

Bolin replied to her, "It's some kind of vortex, or a portal." Nora got a good look at the energy surge in front of them. To her it was like seeing a whole bunch of things being mixed in a bowl while someone threw more things in it. "We don't know what's on the other side of it, but whatever it is, we intend to find out."

Ms. Goodwitch then thought about it for a second. "Well, to test this, we'll need to send a drone to the other side of it, just to be safe." she said. She got out a remote control and began guiding the drone she had brought with her to investigate. She guided the machine through ti and the lot of them all gathered around her to see what it saw. She then got a call on her bluetooth, "Yes, Ozpin?" she asked.

_"What have you found, Glynda?" _replied a male voice on another end. The voice itself belonged to Ozpin, the headman of Beacon Academy.

Glynda reported to him, "Me and the others seem to have found a portal of some kind, and the drone I sent should be sending you footage." she said. "Are you receiving it?"

Ozpin said back to her, _"Yes, it's loud and clear."_ he then was amazed by what he saw. They all saw the image that the drone was projecting on the screen. _"Remarkable!"_

"What is it?" asked Jaune.

Ozpin then said to the others as Glynda put him on the screen too, in order for the picture within picture function to be working. _"There is a whole other world behind it."_ he said.

The lot of them all gasped in shock. "What?" said Bolin in a frenzy. "That's impossible!"

Jaune was also dumbfounded as Ren gasped. "Another world is behind there?" he asked. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"I have read about this. said Blake. "There is a theory about a number of multiple universes, one where it's not called Remnant, one where the moon was never broken and one where the Huntsmen and Huntresses are evil." she pulled out her book and showed everyone the theory in question. "But, for it to be accurate, this boggles my mind completely."

Ozpin was amazed that one of his students had studied this for some time now and then said, _"Whatever the case, you should go check it."_

Everyone all looked at each other in suspense about this. Ozpin assigning his students to another world? This was surreal, even coming from him. "Are you sure that's what you want us to do?" asked Nebula.

Ozpin nodded his head. _"Indeed so."_ he replied bluntly.

Ruby was a little bit worried about the idea of going to another world. "B-B-B-B-But what if we get lost in that world?" she asked him.

_"I'm sure you'll all find a way to adapt and find a way keep in touch with me."_ he reassured. _"Now, best of luck to you all."_ Ozpin added before signing out.

Dew and the other members of Team NDGO all looked at each other as did Teams RWBY and JNPR. "I don't know about this guys." said Octavia. "I mean, really, another universe? Could the theory of the multiverse really be accurate?" she wondered.

Ren folded his arms and said, "It seems the only way to find out is to go there for ourselves." as he suggested it.

Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement. "Don't worry, Jaune. I'll be there for you if you need someone to hold." she said to him.

Jaune sighed in relief when she held him closer to her. "Alright then, let's go!" he felt a rush of determination surge through him all of a sudden. He then turned around and said, "Well, ladies first." he said.

"Thank you Juane." said Glynda, as she went first. She took her first step into the portal and flew right through the mass of energy. Next was Nora, Weiss, Nebula, Octavia, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Gwen, Dew, Pyrrha and then Jaune, Ren and Bolin was last as the portal closed on the Remnant side.

The void they were gliding on through was grayish blue while there were rainbow colored lights zooming by their faces and such. The whole ride was astounding to them and yet, at the same time they were a little frightened by this.

Jaune grabbed the first thing he saw, and as luck would have it, he grabbed onto both Pyrrha and Nora at the same time. He cried in fear of this. "Hold me girls! I'm scared!" he shouts.

Pyrrha reassured him as they fell through the vortex. "Don't be scared Jaune, we got ya!" she said as her and Nora held him close to them. Ren remained calm as they all flew on through this.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Gromjinai and the Daegoninators roamed around and spotted something that looked like a royal court type of room. He saw the throne and he and his minions looked around and were impressed.

"Ah, yes, this will do nicely." Gromjinai said, looking around the place and he sat down on the chair and the rest of the Daegoninators all knelt down in front of him.

It was then that he was approached by a few Daegoninators that were different from him. On had the outlook of a lynx while his jaw looked like a human male's jawline. The other was a teenage looking monster that had traits similar to Gromjinai as he looked like a lion cub, the third one looked like a cricket but he had only one eye, the last one was female in origin and looked like a cross between a phoenix and a wolf. The second female looked like a humanoid bat, but mixed with wolverine on top of the face. These were Prince Lynxus, Gromjinai's son, heir apparent and his father's eager student, Krahk was the one with one eye and the tiny one that looked like a ball was named Orvas, they were footmen of the throne, and the two females were Longandra and Kivarad, they were two of Gromjinai's concubines and yet at the same time Kivarad was one of the ladies in waiting.

"I am glad that this new lair is to your liking, sire." said Krahk, as he knelt down in front of his master.

Orvas also agreed to that. "Yes indeedy, just fabulous." he said in a child-like voice. "What shall we do now?" the little one asked.

"Not sure." replied the Daegoninator king. "Lynxus, might you have a suggestion?"

Lynxus replied, "Sure thing dad." as he started to relay his suggestion. "Maybe one of our own should scout the area. You have an entire army of Daegoninators in your court. Send them all!"

But, Gromjinai stopped his son right there. "One will be enough for the time being, son." he told him. "All of them unleashed would be more than anyone to handle."

Longandra then walked to him in a loving way. "My lord, perhaps he can scout over the place." she said, seductively.

They were approached by a Daegoninator that looked like a cross between a Praying Mantis and Bio Booster Armor Guyver, he had a green, brown and reddish gold color scheme to him. While the number 1 was on his shoulders and the head of a mantis was on his chest. "I MutaMantis will be happy to scout out the area for you, my king." the monster said.

Gromjinai looked at him and was amazed. "Very well, you, MutaMantis shall scout this city and be the first to lead my army to clear it out."

MutaMantis was thrilled to be doing so for this task. "Thank you, sir."

"And if you're lucky enough, if you find Lucy Bollinger, bring her back here so I can marry her!" the Daegoninator king added to the way he ordered his minion. "Off you go!"

"At once!" and just like that, MutaMantis was off to scout all over the area. He hopped on until he took to the sky.

Kivarad then looked at Gromjinai, and had a stare of jealousy in her eyes. "Why would you want to marry a human like her?" she complained in a sad manner. "She's not like us at all!"

"Oh, don't be jealous, Kivarad." Gromjinai said, trying to reassure her. "After her and I are married, you'll find others more worthy of your attention than myself." he added, rubbing the female Daegoninator's chin.

She smiled a little bit before saying, "Well, you'd better be right about that." she stated venomously. "Still it saddens me that you would chose a human who is not like us." she muttered to herself.

The other Daegoninators were mumbling to themselves as MutaMantis took some of the Wrenchids out of the cave and began with their first attack. Little did they know, someone in a cloak had been spying on them. He muttered to himself, "Dammit all! Why did those college students have to reawaken the very creatures I sealed away a long time ago?" he said to himself, not wanting the monsters to hear him. _'I hope my brainwave signal came through to that boy. He is our only hope to survive this.'_ he thought.

* * *

We now find ourselves at Konohan Institute, where Prof. Bollinger and Helena had managed to calm everyone down and had them assess the situation. Helena paced the floor and said to everyone, "Alright, let's get down to brass tacks." she started to explain. "A whole lot of horrible monsters have been revived and are going to attack us sometime soon. We need a plan to get rid of them. So, I'm open to suggestions." all the students whispered to each other and wondered what they should do. Just then the boy with the glasses raised his hand. "Yes, Tobias?"

Tobias then got out his idea. "Well, why not just pound a wooden stake through their hearts?" he asked.

Suddenly, one of the other male students who was on the football team rose up and said, "Oh that is the lamest excuse of an idea ever, Tobias!" saying that the idea was stupid. "They're not vampires. If they were, they'd be drinking our blood right now!" He then got up out of the chair and went up to Tobias, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "I never liked having you around anyway, you should be the first to die by there hands!" said the jock in a violent mood, as he began to throttle Tobias in front of everyone.

"Simon! Put him down now!" Helena ordered.

But the jock, now called Simon, would not do it. "NO! I absolutely forbid it!" he shot back. "People with stupid excuses MUST NOT BE ALLOWED!" he added. "Do yo UNDERSTAND!?" he shot his anger at the others who were either stupid or too scared of him to stand up.

"I demand you put him down and let me finish speaking!" Helena demanded again.

But Simon refused to listen to her. "SHUT UP, BITCH!" he yelled at Helena again. Tobias' glasses fell off his face and to the floor, allowing Simon to crush them. He raised his fist at Tobias like he was going to hit him very badly. "Now. You! DIE LOSER!" he bellowed as he was about to hit Tobias, but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm and stared down at him in a angry way.

"Knock it off you obnoxious piece of shit!" a male voice said in a stern manner.

The one who stopped him was a guy who looked like Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, but he had a more menacing tone to him. "**_NO ONE_** dies on my watch, **_EVER!_**" he said, in a manner that caused Simon to bolt out of the room and into a closet. This was the Hall Monitor, Daniel Hirose, or Big Dan, as his friends call him. "Good grief, how the hell Coach Wayne ever let _HIM_ on the football team, I'll never know." he said, feeling like something was bothering him. But he turned his head back to the girl in question. "Sorry about that, Helena." he said to her.

Helena nodded and replied, "It's alright with me, Big Dan." as she continued to speak, "But it's true, these are not vampires we're dealing with." she said to Tobias. "And Simon also did not have the right to call me a bitch. Hopefully, he'll get his comeuppance." she folded her arms.

Big Dan then got out another pair of glasses and handed them out to Tobias. The poor guy was shook up by all this and when he saw the Hall Monitor in front of him with another set of glasses for him, he said, "Thanks, Big Dan. You're a lifesaver."

"Just doing what I think is right." replied the Hall Monitor. "I think the principal needs to have a chat with Simon and Brad's parents. But first things first, what's all this I hear about monsters?" he wondered.

Helena and Prof. Bollinger went ahead and explained the situation to Dan, "We were at the Kindaikahn mountains exploring the cave there. And we found all kinds of markings, carvings and symbols inside of it." said the professor, as she started off. "Brad dared Ken to steal Helena's bra last night and got scolded for it."

"Then we got inside the stone door and collected the artifacts from there." Helena continued for the professor. "Tobias tripped over his shoelaces and fell onto Brad. He got angry, but before he could hit him, he was grabbed by some kind of monster that looked like a bug."

Lucy continued from there. "Finally, the statues of the monsters came to life and revealed that they were called Daegoninators." she said. "And get this, their king, Gromjinai tried to grope me before, and he wants to make me his bride!"

This shocked Dan as his eyes grew wide with shock. "WHAT!?" Dan yelled. Everyone in the room confirmed it, they did just see it happen in front of them.

"It's true." Helena told him.

Dan hugged the woman and said, "Don't be frightened, Lucy. Me and the students in your class, we'll protect you."

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

Lucy felt moved in a good way by how they had her back no matter what. "Thank you all very much. You're the best students a teacher could ever ask for." she said to them all. But then told Dan about what else happened. "Also, just as Brad ran off, you wouldn't believe the reaction he had." she snickered along with Helena.

Just then, another one of the girls went up to the Hall Monitor. This one had short auburn hair and grayish blue eyes. She was dressed in a aqua blue t-shirt, jean shorts and brown boots. This was Alexandra West, or Alex as her friends called her. "Oh, just before Brad the coward ran out of the cave, he peed his pants." she snickered and soon everyone laughed about that.

As they laughed, Big Dan joined in on it. "Wish I could have been there for that!" he said while laughing.

After they stopped, Prof. Bollinger went back to what was said before. "Well, back to the matter at hand." she said. "We need to find a way to make the Daegoninators get back to their prison. And stay there for the rest of eternity."

Just then, a boy went up said, "Well, we're not going to get it done just sitting here." the boy had short red hair and brown eyes while he also had freckles on his face. "I say we study the artifacts we found."

Prof. Bollinger turned her head to the redhaired boy and asked, "What do you mean, Josh?" she asked the boy, now named Josh.

"Well, if we get a closer look at the markings on the artifacts, we might be able to find a way to get rid of the Daegoninators." said Josh, continuing his suggestion.

One of the other boys, one who had medium dark brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a black AEW shirt and darkwash jeans agreed to that. This was Adam. "Yeah, Josh is right. Maybe we can find some clues " he said.

Helena went up to the boy and said, "Brilliant idea, Josh!" she said, feeling impressed. Prof. Bollinger went to his desk as well.

"There's a bright mind." said Lucy, as she bent down to Josh and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a little bit as he got up.

He felt a rush of excitement flow through him and let out a "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he pumped his fist with glee. "Now, are we all in this together?"

The students all felt motivated by Josh's idea. Adam added to it. "Are we all going to figure this out and send the Daegoninators back to where they came from?" he said and everyone all shouted "YEAH!" in agreement.

Helena was the last one to agree. "Then, the aye's have it! Let's get to work!" she told them and the students and the teachers all got to work on analyzing the artifacts they had found. Prof. Bollinger was impressed with the progress her students were making after a traumatic experience in that cave.

* * *

After the portal closed in Remnant, it opened up in an inconspicuous part of Summer Canyon and out came Glynda, Jaune, Nebula, Dew, Octavia, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Bolin, Gwen and their weapons too. The ride there was a little bumpy at first, but after exiting the portal, they all landed in a variety of was, all except Ren who landed on his feet as always. Glynda looked at them and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Ruby and the others all nodded. "Yeah, we're okay." she said. "So, this is what it's like on the other side of portal."

Pyrrah fell on her back while Jaune landed on her with his face between her boobs. This made her blush a little bit, but Jaune blushed too, and they engaged in a kiss on the lips. The two of them got up to their feet and the others all got up and dusted themselves off. "That was a little...He he..." Jaune said nervously.

"Yes..." Pyrrha giggled a little bit. "But I'm glad you landed on me and not some other girl." she added. "Now, where are we?"

Nora perked and peeped around every corner and saw a sign in the area. "Ah, I've got it! We're in Summer Canyon, see the sign?" she asked, as the all looked at it.

Ruby was a little perplexed about this. "Hmm, Summer Canyon, huh?" she wondered. "Intriguing name. But what to do now?"

"Well Ruby, now we look around and see what this world is like?" said Yang, feeling determined to see what this world has to offer. "Though, we should hide our weapons."

Ren nodded in agreement, as did Blake. "Yang's right, we don't want to get arrested for carrying these weapons without a permit." she said. "If we get caught, we'll be in jail and be branded as criminals."

"Fret not, I came up with a device that will hide them from peeping eyes." Glynda showed them all the device that can hide their weapons from the population of this new world. "I made this with some help from Bolin."

Team NDGO, RWBY and JNPR were in awe by the vehicles that were going on by, they looked like some of the ones that they had in Remnant, but they did not have hovering cars. "Boy, this world sure is different from Remnant." said Dew, as she looked at the horizon and the sight of the buildings and such were amazing, and the vehicles were also quite a sight.

"I agree with you on that one, Dew." said Nebula, as she agreed with her teammate.

* * *

However in the woods, we see a few hikers and their friends. The hikers were a young woman who had long blonde hair and brown eyes as she was dressed in a pink belly shirt, black sporty shorts and sneakers. The ones with her was a girl around her age, she had shoulder length brown hair and was dressed in a pink jacket, blue shirt, jean shorts and brown shoes, a guy with short reddish hair and was dressed in a green tank top, a blue sweater and denim jeans with a chain in the pocket and a woman in a cute sundress and flat shoes.

"Ronnie, you were right." said the brown haired girl, talking to her friend.

The girl, now called Ronnie, which was short for Veronica, nodded and said, "Damn right I am, Lana." she said, while feeling relaxed. She took a drink of her beverage. ***URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!*** she covered her mouth and blushed. "Heh heh,excuse me!" she laughed after her belch.

"Nice burp, girl." said the redheaded boy.

Ronnie giggled, "Thanks Lincoln." she said back to the boy.

The woman in the sundress said, "That wasn't very ladylike of you Veronica." as she rolled her eyes in a comedic manner. "But I agree with Lincoln."

"Sorry about that, and thank you Mom." Ronnie said to the woman, who turned out to be her mother, Lynn

Little did they know, something was watching them from the bushes. It was MutaMantis and some Wrenchids lurking about, stalking them. "Hmm, easy prey. Brilliant work fellas." he said to them, while he whispered. "This will be perfect to lure out King Gromjinai's bride." the Wrenchids all made a noise when they replied. "Go forth and terrorize the locals!"

"Yes sir!" said the Wrenchids in a monotone voice.

However, little did they know, Justin Barker had been running in the same direction as the ones relaxing in that spot, heading for the Kindaikahn Mountains. He then saw something move about in the bushes and had his eyes focused on it.

The Wrenchids jumped out of the bushes and startled the unsuspecting citizens and they began to scream with fear and fright. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" screamed Veronica and the others.

Justin heard the scream and rushed to the source of it all as he ran. The Wrenchids were then met by MutaMantis, who casually walked out of the bush to address the matter. "Humans, I am MutaMantis of the Daegoninators, for a long time now, we have been sealed away from the world, but now we are alive again and we seek answers!" he said, pointing his blade at the necks of the people in the area. "Tell us where we can find the one who our King Gromjinai has chosen to be his bride! Where is Prof. Lucy Bollinger?" he said.

Veronica and her family and friends were really frightened by this. "I don't know where she is, I've never even met her!" shrieked Veronica.

MutaMantis had a look of frustration in his eyes and snarled in her face. "Tell me or you die!" he threatened, readying his blade to kill her, only to be hit by a rock.

**(BGM: Beat Of The Rising Sun by Dave Rodgers plays)**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted a male voice, causing MutaMantis to turn around and get kicked in the eyes by the one in question. Justin landed on his feet and began to fight the Wrenchids off, sending a few of them into a tree. He then dared the Daegoninator to fight back. MutaMantis got back to his feet and fought against the boy.

Veronica, Lynn, Lincoln and their friend were astounded to see someone rescue them in their time of need. "Whoa, I've never seen anyone so confident in the face of danger." said Lynn. "He is really kicking some ass!"

Lincoln nodded, "You got that right!"

Justin then began to sweep kick them off their feet, making them fall on their backs and hit the ground. "Who's next?" said Justin, welcoming them to fight him. The Wrenchids all charged at him, but he was not afraid of them. "You all, get to safety while I take these punks down!" he warned Veronica and the others as they felt moved by this.

"Okay, good luck!" said Veronica, running for her life as Lynn and Lincoln also ran off.

Justin then used a corkscrew kick on one of them and just as he was about to give them a chop to the side of the neck, he got grabbed by a Wrenchid and thrown to the side, they all bashed him very badly., It was so bad, he started to bleed on the side of his arm.

He screamed out of pain, "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" did his best to shrug off the pain to keep on fighting them off, with one chop from his arm, he was able to get a few shots in against the Wrenchids. "Shit, this is not good!" he said to himself.

MutaMantis chuckled a little bit. "I don't know who you think you are, but I shall personally have you slaughtered." he said, sadistically. But Justin was not afraid of this at all, and he spotted a heavy rock and with all his might, he grabbed it and threw it at MutaMantis, knocking him down and making his getaway. "Don't just stand there, get him you fools!" he ordered the Wrenchids to chase after him and they ran off after him.

* * *

Back at Konohan Institute, Helena, Alex, Tobias and Prof. Bollinger were about to head out and search the town to see if those Daegoninators were running loose anywhere in the immediate area. The lot of them load up several cameras, recording devices and some other equipment that could be used to track them down.

Just then, Big Dan showed up and said, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go out there and find them?" feeling concerned for the lot of them.

"Don't worry, Big Dan." said Helena. "We know what we're doing. We also got weaponry to help us with it too." she showed the big guy the weaponry they also had on them.

Dan had a light smile on his face and felt moved by what she said, "Okay, good luck to you then."

"Wait!" said a male voice coming their way, it was Adam Hawkins, one of the other students in Prof. Bollinger's class. "Allow me to come with you!" he requested.

"Okay Adam, maybe this will make up for what you were dared by Brad to do to my sister." Helena said

* * *

As he was running away from the Wrenchids, Justin is then hit by one of them when they threw a blunt object at his face. After being injured by the Wrenchids, Justin runs off to avoid their attacks and flees to a place near the area where the Konohan Institute students were excavating the Daegoninator prison. It was the exact same place the voice he heard calling to him wanted him to go.

"There it is! The Kindaikahn Mountains!" He said, panting as he ran. He makes a turn inside of the cave as the Wrenchids pursued him inside. One of them shot a dagger at Justin, cornering him. They slowly moved in an attempt to corner him, but then, the ground started to rumble as the Wrenchids bolted out of there while Justin looks around. "Crap! I'm a goner!" he said as a hole opens up beneath his feet and he falls hard to the ground, hurting himself in the process.

**(BGM Ends)**

After such a hard landing, he winces in pain and he then hears that same voice again. "At last, you've come!" the boy looked around the corner and prepared for death to come, but instead it was someone else. "Do not be afraid of me, young one." the someone said, reassuring Justin. "I can heal your wounds." All of a sudden, a bright multi colored light emanated from the mystery person's hands as the Wrenchids attack marks on Justin's body began to heal without a single scar on it.

After opening his eyes, he finally sees a good look at the someone that healed up his wounds and kept him alive. He had short dark gray hair, a beard and was dressed in a blue cloak, dark boots, arm bands, a belt and a staff in his hands that he used as a walking stick. His eyes were grayish blue but looked like they were blind. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, damn. What happened?" Justin asked. "Who are you?"

The old one decided to reveal himself and who he was. "My name is Garia, a wizard from long ago." he said to him.

Justin was stunned by this, "A Wizard? In this day of age?" he asked, the elder Garia then nodded.

"Indeed." Garia said, confirming that notion. "Long ago I fought in an event called the Xeo Rumble, a fighting competition where it was humans fighting against the Daegoninators, monsters that have been trying to break down the dimensional barrier and unleash the one who created them, Voldrak."

Justin was a little confused about the way he said that. "Daegoninators, the Xeo Rumble? How long ago was this?" he wondered.

Garia began to explain the story to Justin. But he felt Justin would not be able to handle when he heard this, but did so anyway. "It was 900 years ago. I was only a child at the time, studying wizardry from my mentor, The Mighty Merlonok, a wizard that was even more powerful than me." he started off, telling Justin about his mentor from those years ago. "He took me in when I had no one after my parents died because of the Daegoninators and their king, Gromjinai. And Merlonok became like a father to me." He then began to talk about the whole event that brought the Daegoninators against the humans. "However, the Daegoninators destroyed villages, devoured farmlands and crushed any warrior either brave or arrogant enough to face them. But, in the fights of the Xeo Rumble, when all hope seemed lost, I stepped forward to confront their king." He remembered the battle he had with Gromjinai and went on from there. "I told them that I would no longer be afraid of them. They might destroy my home but could not destroy my heart or the power it held within. The people of my town were moved by my courage, and came to join me." Justin was astonished by the way the story went, he had never heard of this before now. "And as their hearts united with mine, our courage grew. The Daegoninators were defeated and I cast a powerful spell that sealed and imprisoned them into that door right there, the Agro Gates."

Justin had been trying to piece together everything he had heard. "Wow, the humans nearly lost, but you turned the tide." he said, feeling impressed by this. "And you were a child when that happened? Wow!" he still liked it. "But what happened next?" he asked, wanting to know more about this.

Garia sighed before saying, "Years had passed away, and I have gotten much too old to be guarding the place." as he denoted the fact that he is ancient. "When Gromjinai and his army returned, I'd be there to stop them, but look." Just saw something on the old one's side. It was a deep wound.

Justin gasped in horror. "You should use your magic to heal yourself, Garia!" he said.

Garia shook his head and said back to him, "No! The wound is fatal, I will die." he said. "But my spirit will live on through you." the boy was baffled by this. "What is your name, young man?"

At first, Justin was shocked to know the wizard that saved him was on the verge of death right away, but he answered anyway. "Justin... Justin Barker." He revealed his name to the wizard.

"Justin Barker, I have a way for you to fight against the Daegoninators and save your world." he then used whatever magic he still had and out came a device that looked green, black, silver and red in origin. And with it was a booklet that had what looked like key cards with five animals on them. The green one had a grasshopper, the reddish orange one had a falcon, the cyan one had a shark, the red one had a tiger and the gray one had a mastodon. "This is the Zeta-Spinner and ChangerCards. Use them and they will give you the power to destroy the Daegoninators and their Wrenchids. After enduring the poisonous spiders that were in the cave, I felt my end draw near." he said, not only telling Justin what the devices were, but also about what happened to him, prior to their meeting.

Justin did not know what to do with them at first, but after seeing what the Daegoninators did to the hikers he saw earlier in the day, he started to accept it and took it into his hands. "Alright... I'll do it! I will fight against the Daegoninators, for humanity's freedom!" he vowed. "I won't ever let you down, Garia."

Garia smiled with one last saying. "I know you won't." he said, "And after you leave this cave, you will be endowed with all my powers. And my spirit will guide you in this quest. And I will take a different form to blend in. You'll know soon." he said once more. He felt his eyes close as he fell to the ground and started melting into ashes and his clothing disintegrated into nothing.

Justin had felt sad to see the wizard who saved him die in front of him as he looked down at the ground in sadness and tears flowed down his face. He then got back up and knew that Garia's spirit would live on with him. "I'm sorry you're gone, Garia. Thank you for saving my life and healing my wounds." he said, saying a few words on his behalf. "You were an amazing wizard, and I promise...I will use your powers for the greater good and stop this evil from taking over the world. Look out Daegoninators and Gromjinai, there's a new sheriff in town." He started walking around until he found light at the end of the tunnel and made it out of the cave.

* * *

The Daegoninators began their next move. But Ruby and the others however, spotted them terrorizing more citizens. The citizens all began running, fearing for their lives as they all dashed away from the area. One of them saw Ruby and the others.

"Whoa, hold it!" said Ruby. "What's going on citizen?"

The terrified citizen said to them, "Monsters! Monsters everywhere!" he screamed.

"They are so horrible!" said a female citizen, feeling frightened. "One looked like a human-mantis. But the others all looked like their heads were in the shape of a wrench."

Ruby and the others were stunned about this, "A human-mantis and ones that looked like a wrench?" she asked. "I've never heard of an Grimm that looked like that."

The citizens did not know what the girl with red and black hair meant by that. "Grimm? I don't think they are from any of the Grimm Fairy Tales we've read before." said the male citizen.

"Well, don't worry, just get to safety." said Yang. "Leave these creatures to us."

The male citizen was dumbfounded by that explanation. "Are you CRAZY!? They'll kill you!" he shouted.

"Simmer down, we hunt down monsters like those for a living." said Blake, denoting that that was what they do.

The scared citizens were astounded to hear that there was someone out there who fought against monsters for a living, but they did not know that they were from another world at all, the lot of them did not tell them that because they did not want to cause panic among the people of this world. "Oh, um...alright, you want to kill the monsters? Be my guest!" said the female citizen. "Just don't let them get past you!"

"Sure thing!" said Ren, accepting the condition.

"Where are they at?" asked Pyrrah.

"That way, Dodgerson Park!" said the male citizen.

"Thanks for the info." said Glynda, as she and the others all rushed over to where the monsters in question were at.

MutaMantis and the Wrenchids kept on zapping things and destroying public property. "Go forth boys!" said the Daegoninator. "Flip over everything, leave no stone unturned! We'll find that Bollinger woman even if we have to destroy this metropolis to do it!" he cackled, only to get shot at by Yang's gauntlet.

"Not on our watch!" said Yang. She put her fists together and her hair began standing up as her eyes glowed red and she gritted her teeth, but was then joined by Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Juane, Ren, Nora, Pyrrah, Nebula, Gwen, Dew, Octavia, Bolin and Glynda as they got their weapons ready to fight against the Daegoninators. "Who are you? A new kind of Grimm?" she demanded.

MutaMantis was confused, "Nonsense! I have no clue what a Grimm is, but I am MutaMantis, one of the Daegoninators, a race of monsters that had been sealed away for 900 years!" he revealed to the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Blake raised her eyebrow in shock and confusion. "Daegoninators? I've never heard of your kind before. But are you a match for a Faunus?!" she asked, as she lunged at the Wrenchids and slashed some them, causing them to stumble back a little bit.

"I also have no idea what a Faunus is, but I will prove to be more of a match for your skills!" MutaMantis boasted a little bit, as he also wanted to know who they were. "So, what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"We're the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant!" Ruby stated firmly to the monster. "Ruby Rose!"

"Weiss Schnee!"

"Blake Belladonna!"

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Juane Arc!"

"Lie-Ren!"

"Nora Valkyrie!"

"Pyrrah Nikos!"

"Glynda Goodwitch, I happen to be their teacher!"

"Nebula Violette!"

"Dew Gayle!"

"Gwen Darcy!"

"And I am Bolin Hori!" he said, finishing the roll call as it were.

**(A/N: I know that that roll call was a little bit silly, but I felt like adding some humor to this story.)**

The Wrenchids and MutaMantis were a little baffled by this, "I may not know what Remnant is, or what Grimm are, but let's see if you can out last us, Ms. Rose!" MutaMantis taunted the younger Huntress into fighting him. She got out Crescent Rose and the others got their weapons out and they all charged at the Daegoninator. "Wrenchids, destroy and thrash them all!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Wrenchids said in monotone.

And thus, the fight began as Juane fought some of them with the help of Pyrrah, Ren and Nora did a double team on a few as Weiss shot several mists of Dust at them, making MutaMantis cough a little bit, his eyes were watering like he had allergies. Then he saw some ice form around his legs. "What the hell!? Ice, in the middle of Autumn!? How did you do that!?" he demaned.

"Just a little Dust I brought with me!" Weiss said, with a smirk.

"DUST!? Oh, shit, my allergy!" he began sneezing nonstop, but then water was dumped on him by a Wrenchid who helped him out. "Oh, thank you. I needed that. Now, to get back at you wretches for making me sneeze!"

MutaMantis charged at Weiss, but got blocked by Glynda. "Oh, thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." she said.

"Much appreciated, Miss Schnee." Glynda said, as the two of them jumped out of the way, allowing Bolin and Ren kick his mandibles as Nora jabbed MutaMantis in the ribs hard, but he kicked them back, allowing Dew, Gwen and the rest of Team NDGO to go for a full frontal assault.

* * *

After Justin made it out of the cave in one peice, he then heard a beeping sound almost like it was the song 'I Want You' by Savage Garden. He looked around and noticed that it was coming from his pocket as he got out his cellphone and he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

_"Hi there."_ said a male voice. _"If you need to transportation, just aim the phone at your bike."_ the voice instructed to him.

Justin was a little bit skeptical about it, but he went over to his motorcycle anyway. "Alright, here we go." he muttered, pointing at his bike, causing a volt of power to surge and it altered the vehicle to look like a motorcycle with the mechanized exo-structure of a grasshopper. "Whoa!"

The bike turned to Justin. **"Hi there, boss."** it said in a male voice. Justin recognized it a little vaguely. **"****I'm Rising Hopper, anywhere you wanna go, I can get you there in a zim-zam second."**

Justin had a light smile and it grew more. "I'm your boss, huh? Well, I never thought I would have an employee like you before." he mounted the vehicle and strapped on a helmet. "Let's go fight the Daegoninators!" he twisted the grip on the right side of the handlebars.

**"You got it!"** Hopper said. The handles had a scanner on them too. Rising Hopper moved his scanner around and then the tracker found something. **"My antenna's are twitching, they must be coming from this area right here!"**

Justin put the kickstand up and the motorcycle revved off to the spot in question. "That's Dodgerson Park!" Justin said, feeling shocked. "I know that place pretty well. I go there for an outing every once and a while."

**"Well, it looks like there is a Daegoninator already there!"** Hopper said.

Justin looked at the image of the creature. "Which one of them is that?" he asked.

Just then, the spirit of Garia appeared next to him as he zoomed._ "That is MutaMantis, Daegoninator number one."_ he said. _"And it looks like he has help!"_

"Garia, is that you?" asked Justin, as he saw Garia's new form.

_"Indeed it is, Justin."_ said the wizard's ghost. _"My body may be gone, but my spirit will live on, watching over you and aiding you in any way I can."_

"Thanks." Justin gave Garia a thumbs up sign and turned his attention back to the screen. He then saw the foot soldiers in the area with the monster. "Holy gun smoke and steel rods! What are those things?"

_"They are called Wrenchids, the Daegoninators foot soldiers."_ Garia told them. _"They have no fear and seek to serve out the will of their master."_

Justin began to think of a strategy. "I have a plan for taking them down, Hopper." He began to tell the bike about this whole thing. "We'll use the element of surprise."

**"Element of surprise, eh? Now your talking!"** said Hopper. **"We sneak up on them and WHAM take them down!"**

"Exactly, Hop!" Justin said, but he felt like he was being forward with that. "Uh, I can call you Hop for short right?"

**"Sure."** Hopper confirmed that saying. **"Now let's head over to the park!"**

"Rig_ht!"_ Justin and Garia said in unison, as they zoomed up to 100 miles per hour. The way he was going was way faster than he would go if he were walking or running, he made a turn to the right and revved the engine again as he then left a short trail of fire behind as he zoomed over to Dodgerson Park. _'Boy, this bike sure is faster then ever! I should use this on my obstacle course.'_ he thought as he continued to race down the road.

* * *

Ruby and the others did their best to ward off the Daegoninators, but their bullet were running low and could not find a shop that would take Remnant currency since they were in another universe.

"It's over Ruby Rose!" said MutaMantis as he was about to strike down every last one of Ruby and her friends. "You pathetic humans are doomed!"

Ruby swung her scythe at the monster, but he swatted it away. "How dare you knock my sweetheart away!?" she bellowed. But the monster shoved her into Weiss, causing them both to fall on top of Nora.

Jaune was not about to give up as he shoved the monster out of Ruby's way with all his might, "GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled trying to push MutaMantis back several spaces.

But the Mantis Daegoninator was just too much for him as he tossed Jaune away. "Begone!" he said, throwing Jaune back into the others. "You be silent, humans!" he demanded. "NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW! NOT THE ARMY, NOT THE GAURDSMEN, NO ONE! NOW YOUR LIVES ARE MINE TO TAKE!" he ran at them and grabbed Glynda by the arms as the Wrenchids grabbed the others as well.

"Now what do we do, sir?" asked one of the Wrenchids.

MutaMantis then thought of something. "Make an example of these fools! Show the human race we're not messing around!" he cackled evilly until his laugh was stopped by a laser blast, knocking him to the ground. The same laser fired at the Wrenchids as well, causing them to let go of Ruby and the others. MutaMantis and his minions got back up to their feet and heard a sound. "What the hell!?" he yelled as he heard the sound of an engine.

The engine sound was coming from a motorcycle revving up as it sped it's way towards them it sup so fast, it hit MutaMantis so hard he was sent flying across the way, causing his minions to race over to him. The one who was riding the vehicle dismounted it and took off his helmet to show that it was indeed the boy who exited the cave a while ago. "Leave them alone you fuckers!" he yelled in a salty way.

MutaMantis got up and snarled. "I don't know who you are, but you're getting in the way of my execution of the pathetic Huntsmen and Huntresses from Remnant!" he sternly said to the boy. "You are a bit of vermin! You cannot stop the Daegoninators or our mighty King Gromjinai from taking this world one city at a time!" he said, taunting the boy.

"YOU'RE WRONG, SHITHEAD!" the boy yelled at him. "You will be stopped! I will be the one to make sure that every last one of you will pay for what you've done! For Garia and my father!" he bellowed with a vow of rage.

Ruby and the others were stunned by the way the boy stated that fact. MutaMantis was baffled by this but then he heard the name Garia out loud. "What, Garia!? He's still alive?!" he demanded an answer.

The boy shook his head, "No, he died in the cave he sealed you Daegoninators inside of for 900 years." the boy said solemnly, but raised his head again. "But, as for who I am...My name...is Justin Barker! I will carry out Garia's will to destroy every last one of you Daegoninators!" he clenched his fist in a burst of anger. "And also honor my father's legacy and my ancestors before me!"

MutaMantis was baffled but knew he heard that kind of determination before. It was from one of Garia's followers who united his heart with his own and the people of the village they attacked before. "Wait a minute, you mean, that villager who defended it was your ancestor!?"

"That's right, Robin of the Barker Family was my ancestor." Justin said, feeling the urge to fight. "And with this, I have that kind of power to defeat you!" he got out the Zeta-Spinner and placed it around his waist. It formed a belt around him and he was amazed by this and got out the ChangerCard that went with it. He looked at what it was, and it had the symbol of a Grasshopper on it and it said, "Rising Grasshopper" in the section where the lettering was at. "Alright you ugly monsters, you know what time it is!? IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" he declared in Power Rangers style, he started putting the ChangerCard to the left side of his face and the card said, _**"JUMP!"**_ as Justin pressed it to a scanner on the side of the belt. He then felt a pulsing sound coming from the belt as he pressed a switch on the Card to make it turn into a key of some kind. **_"Authorise!"_** it said this time. The key showed the exoskeleton of a grasshopper and after moving his arms from one side to another, and as he did so, MutaMantis began to attack.

"Die you shit!" MutaMantis said, using his blade attack on Justin, but it got blocked as a giant mechanical grasshopper appeared out of nowhere and roared before it hopped behind Justin.

Next, he moved his right arm to the side with the ChangerCard in Key form as he said, "Zeta Drive, Activate!" he did the stance of a certain rider in red that started the a new era of heroes. He slid the key into the slider on the belt and the silver part of it covered the red side of it as a bright light began to spin around the buckle. After those sounds, the belt then said, **_"_****_Progrise! Stand Up And Rise! _****_ZETA! RISING GRASSHOPPER! GO!"_** as a suit of black formed around Justin. And was soon showered by light green and silver energy pulses and his helmet formed around him, making him look like the insect on the card. He was now clad in a black, silver and light green armor suit with red bug-like optics on his helmet and antennae on his head while the gem on his forehead was a dark-ish green. On his back was what looked like an image of grasshopper wings. Finally the belt said, **_"A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick..."_**

**(BGM: Reverse/Re:birth by ****Hiroaki Iwanaga & Asaya Kimijima(Akira Date & Shintaro Goto from Kamen Rider OOO) plays****)**

After the light dimmed, MutaMantis removed his arms from his eyes to see that Justin Barker was no longer there, but a costume and armored man was in his place. The Wrenchids were all stunned by what the being looked like while Ruby and the others were in shock by the transformation. "What the hell!?" demanded the mantis monster.

However, Tobias and Adam were outside of the Institute, looking for any evidence of the Daegoninators running about. With them was Helena, Prof. Bollinger and Alex as they looked around, but then Adam saw something. "Hey, Professor, everyone, look!" Adam pointed, getting their attention. "There's a guy dressed like a superhero fighting one of those monster we saw!"

At first Alex did not believe him. "Oh, come on, Adam. You've been reading too many...comic books?" but her disbelief was proven wrong after seeing the grasshopper hero run at MutaMantis. Alex was astounded by this whole thing. "Holy frizzles! Who is that!?"

Tobias replied to that, "I-I-I don't know, but I gotta get this on tape!" he pulled out that new camera he invented to get clear photographs of monsters that do not show up on regular film, opened up the lens cap and recorded the whole thing.

The mystery hero jumped into the air, stepped on MutaMantis' head, hitting him in the process and landing on his foot and knee, quickly turning his whole body around to face MutaMantis and the Wrenchids. Now, Justin was about to embrace his newfound destiny as the protector of Summer Canyon and hero to the world as he started to make a point as he started to present himself. "The warrior who will win the modern day Xeo Rumble..." he paused as he moved his arms in a patter similar to the Titanium Ranger when he was a bad guy. "I am...Zeta-1! Time for you to be bashed!" he put his right arm up with his right index finger stretched out as his left arm was grabbing his right elbow. However, in his mind, he knows that the phrase he said completely sucked.

Zeta-1 began to fight against MutaMantis and his Wrenchids by running at them when they charged at him in a frenzy. Zeta-1 jumped over them and did a sweep kick to two of them, causing them to fall on each other and he used some kind of punch move on the other one, making the Wrenchid expose some parts of it's insides. Jaune then saw it. "Huh?" he said. "What the hell, they got wires on them?"

Zeta-1 saw this and was stunned. "These Wrenchids are robots!" he said, as he kept on fighting against the minions and their general. "Hyaah, alright let's go!" he said, while he was about to do a wrestling move on the minions.

Behind the bush, Tobias kept recording everything. "Oh boy, I think he's going for a high risk maneuver!" and he saw Zeta-1 grab a Wrenchid and lifted it over his head and started running up the tree and did a falling body slam on the other Wrenchids when they collided. "Yes! A falling body slam off the top of the tree! And he is unscathed!"

"Uh, that's just a distraction from the real threat, Tobias!" Adam pointed out.

Zeta-1 then made one of the Wrenchids collided onto MutaMantis. He got up and went to run at him. He then saw Zeta-1 do a spinning back kick to him and saw that the Wrenchids had something sticking out of the area where their shoulder armor was supposed to be. "Huh, what is that?" he then thought of something. "Maybe if I slice that thing off, they'll be dismantled."

Hop then said, "Got just the thing for you boss." as he launched something from the side of his tailgate. It looked like an attache briefcase, but it began to transform into a sword that was black and green. "This is Hopcalibur, your sword. It slices, it dices, it makes mincemeat out of your enemies in no time at all." he added.

"Alright. Thanks, Hopper." he took a swordsman's stance. "En Guard!" he ran at the Wrenchids and began to slash at them a little more and then he landed a hit on MutaMantis, making sting with pain.

Tobias saw the way Zeta-1 was slashing at creatures. "Whoa, he's got a sword too? This just keeps getting better." Tobias said while catching the footage. "I think we have a way to stop these monsters and save Summer Canyon."

Alex nodded to that. "Yeah, I think you're right." she said, feeling impressed with this.

Zeta-1 jumped up and landed down to slice off the bit of the shoulder plating the Wrenchids had on them, causing them to fall apart and turn to rust. The Huntsmen and Huntresses were astounded by the fighting style he was using. Prof. Bollinger was impressed as well. "Those were your best foot soldiers, MutaMantis? I expected more!" he taunted the beast.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME?!" MutaMantis was furious now. "NOW YOUR GONNA DIE!" he roared as he waved his arms around like a pair of fan blades, making Zeta-1 fall to the ground.

Tobias was shocked by the way the monster did that. "Oh no!" he said. "This is not good!"

Ruby was still exhausted from fighting MutaMantis prior to Zeta-1's arrival, but mustered up enough strength to try and help the Rider take down the monster. MutaMantis was snarling and crept up on the Rider. "Now your gonna get your head cut up and off!" he said. "Like I said, you are vermin and must be exterminated!"

"Hey you!" Ruby said, making MutaMantis turn around. "Leave that guy alone you monster!" she bellowed and fired her Crescent Rose sniper bullet at him, giving Zeta-1 enough time to get to his feet. "Zeta-1 guy, your turn!"

"Thanks for the help!" he commended the girl as he slashed the mantis Daegoninator with his sword, knocking him back a little. "Just the distraction I needed."

"You think that was funny, eh?" MutaMantis said, before something happened to him. He felt something cut him on the arm. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! SHIT, MY ARM!" he said, screaming in pain.

"Now's my chance!" Zeta-1 said, placing his sword in the ground and began running at MutaMantis and front flipped into the air and landed a punch in the jaw of the monster, knocking him down. "Take that, you punk! Guys like you really bug me." he said.

As Tobias recorded it all, he snickered a little bit, as did Helena and Prof. Bollinger. "That's a good one." Tobias said.

"You said it." Helena agreed. "Did you get all that?"

Tobias checked the video on the camera and it was all there, the way Zeta-1 fought off the Wrenchids, fighting MutaMantis, everything. "We got it! All of it!" said Tobias.

MutaMantis got up and a spare set of Wrenchids came to his becking call. "Ugh, don't think you've won yet, Zeta-1! I'll be back!" he warned as he was carted away.

Zeta-1 looked on and said, "And I'll be waiting for you!" he said, full of intensity. Ruby then finally collapsed on the shoulder of her older sister and shut her eyes. Zeta-1 looked over at the girl and rushed over to her. He snapped his fingers and saw that she was still sleeping. "Looks like they're all worn out. I need to get them out of here before the cops get to them." he said to himself. "MutaMantis said they were from a place called Remnant. I wonder what that is. He also said that they were Huntsmen and Huntresses. That would explain their weapons. But they could get arrested if they were carrying them around in the open."

Garia appeared again. "You better get them to safety then." he advised.

"Good idea, Garia." he said, since only he could see the ghost of the wizard. Tobias continued to record everything. He then found another card on the side of his belt. "Huh, what is this?"

"It seems you have another card, Zeta-1." Hopper said to him. "That one can add something to me."

Zeta-1 had a light smile under his helmet. "Capital idea, Hop. But, how do active it?" he wondered.

"Use your ZetaPhone, it's one of your new gadgets." Hop said.

Zeta-1 got out his phone and he saw the device change to one that looked like it matched his armor and it had different apps on it. He pressed one app and it showed a Card Scanner. He slides it across the scanner and it said, **_"ZETA-TRANSPORT, TAILCAR CHANGE AND DRIVE!"_** as something attached itself to the back of the bike and he strapped the lot of them in, as he mounted his bike again. "Alright Hopper, let's go."

"Where to, boss?" Hopper asked.

"My apartment, it's on the other side of town."

"Got it!" Hopper then began to move as Zeta-1 rode off to his destination.

Tobias stopped recording and they were all stunned to see who he had been talking to. Alex was very surprised by this. "Did his motorcycle just talk?" she asked.

Tobias, Helena, Adam and Prof. Bollinger nodded to confirm it. "Yeah, it did!" Prof. Bollinger agreed. "He won though didn't he?"

Helena nodded nervously. "Yeah, but this is only the beginning of something else. I don't know what though."

"Whatever it is, I don't think it'll be good for us." Adam said, also feeling worried. "Let's head on back and study the video."

Prof. Bollinger agreed to that. "Good idea Adam. I think we should head home." Helena, Alex and Tobias all nodded in unison and went back to the institute.

Little did they know, a certain detective and his partner were driving along and had just gotten done arresting someone for a crime. "Whoa, what do you think that was, Leon?" asked James.

"Not sure, J.J." Leon said. "But one way or another, I'm going to find out." the light went green and he drove off.

Just as they drove on by, the radio began to say something. "This is Captain Ellsworth, anyone who's not on assignment, please report." said the voice of the head figure of the Summer Canyon Police Department.

Leon spoke into the radio. "Brown here. I read you loud and clear, sir." he replied.

"Glad to hear it, Leon." the captain said. "You and J.J. need to get to the refinery stat!"

"What's going on, sir?" asked J.J., as he wanted to know.

"There's a shootout happening between two gangs, again!" Captain Ellsworth told them. "I'll have Malloy and Benson give you the heads-up about the case."

"On our way, sir! Over and out!" Leon took a turn and headed for the refinery to stop the shootout.

* * *

By the time MutaMantis made it back to the hideaway, he had been bleeding green goo from his arm and jaw while his leg had been bruised. Gromjinai gasped in fright when he saw his servant return weakened.

"MutaMantis, what happened?" he asked.

MutaMantis panted as he fell to floor as the Wrenchids tended to him. "Ugh, I was beaten by a boy!" he told them all. They all murmured incoherently.

Gromjinai had a rough stare in his eyes. "A boy!? Who was he?" he demanded.

The Wrenchids tended to his wounds and began to patch him up from the leg up. "He said he was a descendant of one of the villagers who joined Garia in sealing us in this cave! Robin of the Barker family to be exact!" said MutaMantis, as he gave the description of the boy in question. "Said his name was Zeta-1!"

As soon as he heard that from MutaMantis, Gromjinai was utterly shocked to hear of this thing. He then began to think about this. "Hmmm, Zeta-1, eh?" he put his hand on his chin and started to piece it together. "Sounds like he could be a real problem."

"I may have been beaten by Zeta-1, but I will have my revenge!" MutaMantis swore to his king. "Sire, please, after I heal, let me take him down and destroy him!" he begged to the king.

"Very well, until then you will rest." he said to the Mantis Daegoninator. "Take him to his quarters!" he ordered his troops to send MutaMantis to his living space as he spoke to his son and his right hand.

But there was something else MutaMantis forgot to say. "Oh, and sire, I also found something else out. Garia is dead!"

Krahk was astonished by this news. "Did ya hear that, sir?" he asked. "Garia is finally gone!"

"It's a hallow victory, but we shall take it." Gromjinai said, as he began to address his minions. "Garia has died and we are without a pest to get in our way!"

The Daegoninators in the room all cheered for that so Gromjinai could bask in the glory of his brilliance. "Our first victory! Hail Gromjinai!" said Lynxush said, as he then spoke to his father and wanted to share something with him. "Who ever this Zeta-1 is, he must be hunted down and destroyed like the verminite he is." he said.

But Gromjinai held his hand up. "Patience, my son." he said to the younger Daegoninator prince. "First we must analyze his strengths and weaknesses."

Krahk agreed to that statement. "Agreed, my king." said Krahk, as he denoted it. "WeWhave not yet begun to fight."

"Yes indeedy, we have not." replied Orvas.

Gromjinai agreed with his son and the footmen. "Too true. Zeta-1, whoever you are, you will NOT stand in the way of the Daegoninators, nor will you stop me from gaining my bride!" he declared as he cackled maniacally.

In the corner, Kivarad was standing there, talking to herself. She sounded like she was upset or something. "What is it that professor has that I don't already got?" she asked herself. "I mean, I've got breasts, a big bottom and I have a tight stomach. What's missing?" she began feeling her bosom, then her rear and midriff in a sexy way as she wondered what she was missing on herself.

* * *

Later, Justin helped the ones that MutaMantis was fighting earlier and got them to a safe place, in this case, his apartment. The layout of the place was like any normal penthouse apartment that anyone in the city would have.

**(BGM: Light On by Backstreet Boys plays)**

Ruby began to stir as she opened her eyes up and saw the boy who saved her and her friends from the monsters that were running amok. She got off the floor and looked around the place. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked, as her friends began to wake up too. "Wait a minute, now I remember!" she looked at Justin. "Are you that Zeta-1 guy who saved us?"

Justin nodded, "Yes. My name is Justin Barker. Welcome to my apartment." He showed them the living room they were in. It was neatly furnished with a couch, a coffee table, a rug and some end tables that had lamps on them.

"Well, thanks for helping us, Justin." the girl with the dog ears said. "My name is Blake Belladonna, I'm a Faunus." she took off the bow and showed her Faunus attributes. Justin was astounded at first, but did his best to not be shaken up by it.

Weiss the spoke up and said, "Name's Weiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Hi Justin, I'm Jaune Arc."

"I am Lie Ren, master martial artist and huntsman." the man in the Chinese garb introduced himself. "This is Nebula Violette, Dew Gayl, Gwen Darcy, Octavia Scarlett, Bolin Hori, and the orange haired girl is uhhhhh..." he deadpanned when he got to the girl in question.

Nora perked up to Justin and, "Hi there big boy, I'm Nora Valkyrie. Huntress, graduate of Beacon Academy and member of Team JNPR with Jaune, Ren and Pyrrah." she told him and she was calmed down by Glynda.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a member of the faculty at Beacon Academy." she introduced herself to the boy. "You'll have to excuse Nora, she's always excitable."

Ruby then sat down on the couch and was joined by Yang, Jaune and Pyrrah. "Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby finally got out. Nebula, Gwen, Dew and Octavia joined Glynda as Blake and Weiss sat down with Bolin.

"And I'm Yang Xao Long, Ruby's older sister." Yang added to it.

Justin was completely baffled by this. "You two are sisters? But how is it your last names are different?" he asked.

"Oh, my mom married her dad." Ruby told him.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Makes sense to me." he said. "And who's the lady with the long red hair?"

"Oh, I'm Pyrrah Nikos, warrior princess and Jaune's girlfriend." the redhead told him. "So, Justin, what do you do for a living?"

Justin began to elaborate. "Well, I'm an athlete trying out for a stunt race competition, it's very popular around here." he told them. "The planet you're on is called Earth."

Everyone was shocked to find out that they were on a different planet. At first they did not know what they would do to react and they all thought the same thing. "Well, if this is Earth, how are we gonna get back to Remnant?" asked Jaune.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys find a way to get back, but you're free to stay with me if you want." Justin said, and then got them a beverage and something to eat, and they all found the type of food that was similar yet different from what they had back home and they liked.

"Oh that would be fun." said Nora, feeling okay with it. "What do you guys think?"

Nebula and her group all nodded their heads. "Well, I don't see any harm in that." she said.

Ren gave his honest opinion, "Guys, I'm not sure this is a good idea." he said. "What if we NEVER get back home?"

"Oh, Ren, stop with the negative vibes." Pyrrah said to the Chinese-looking guy. "Besides, we do need all the help we can get."

"I agree with Pyrrah." added Jaune.

Ren plopped his head down, "Of course you do." he said, sarcastically only for Blake to bonk him on the top of his head.

"Ren, seriously, knocking it off." Blake said. "Let's try to settle down to know how things work on Earth, get rid of any kind of monsters and then Justin will help us get back to Remnant."

"Blake's right." Weiss said to him. "And if any Grimm show up, Justin can take them down a peg or two. Right?"

"Right!" Justin agreed.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not complaining." Yang said to the others. "Even if I find him handsome, I know he can get it done." she winked at Justin and purred like a cat.

That gesture actually made him blush. "Um...Uhhh...Y-Y-You really think so?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I'm betting you're pretty popular with a lot of girls." she teased in a sultry manner.

"Sis! That's not the type of thing you say just straight out like that!" Ruby said, correcting her sister.

Yang turned her head to Ruby and said, "I don't see why that is."

Glynda then whacked her ruler against the coffee table. "Now, now, everyone. Maintain order around our host. We don't need any additional uproar." she said, getting them to calm down. "Sorry Justin. Thanks for letting us know about where we are."

"Don't mention it, Glynda." Justin then turned on his TV set and showed them all the competition that he informed them about. "So, how about I get you acquainted with 'American Ninja Warrior' and how it goes?"

"Okay!" they all said in unison and he got to show them how advanced it was on the new planet they were on.

So this is what has transpired, a gaggle of students unleashed the Daegoninators upon the world and the Xeo Rumble is on once more. And after forming an alliance with the Spirit of Garia and Ruby Rose, the Huntsmen and Huntresses from Remnant, Justin Barker has begun to undergo a mysterious ordeal that has the fate of the Earth and all humanity hanging in the balance. Now who knows what other surprises are in store for him and the others as he becomes the newest student at Konohan Institute?

**(Song Fades)**

To Be Continued...

* * *

**(Express Yourself by Madonna plays)**

**(A/N: I was going to have Elements by RIDER CHIPS be the ending theme, but I'm gonna start with this one first.)**

**[Baby...B-Bay..B-B-Baby]**  
The scene is just Zeta-1 riding on Rising Hopper on a partly cloudy day on the roads of Summer Canyon.

**[Come on girls]**

**[You believe in love]**

**['Cause I've got something to sing about it! And it goes something like this]**

**[Don't go for second best, baby]**

**[Put your love to the test]**

**[You know, you know you've got to]**

**[Make him express how he feels and maybe]**

**[Then you'll know your love is real]**

**[You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold]**

**[Fancy cars that go very fast, you know they never last no, no]**

**[What you need is a big strong hand]**

**[To lift you to your higher ground]**

**[Make you feel like a queen on a throne]**

**[Make him love you 'til you can't come down]**

**[Don't go for second best, baby]**

**[Put your love to the test]**

**[You know, you know you've got to]**

**[Make him express how he feels and maybe]**

**[Then you'll know your love is real]**

**(Song Ends)**

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Kamen Rider Zeta-1 is up and ready to go. My OC, Justin Barker is an athlete and is trying out for a stunt competition that will be coming to Summer Canyon soon. I'll let you know about that as soon as I can, but I have Justin's bio up on DeviantArt right now as well as Garudan and the first female Rider for this story, Vicearna as well. Feel free to check them out. Sorry I took so long with putting the final touches of the chapter before releasing it, I was in a rush to make it, but hopefully this will make up for it.

Next time...

Gromjinai devises a plan to lure Zeta-1 out into the open and sends MutaMantis to fight him again. Meanwhile, Justin takes the time to get to know Ruby and the others and about the world of Remnant. However, he also starts to attend his first day of school at Konohan Institute. He runs into Helena Turner, who happens to be his childhood friend, which stuns the students. Prof. Bollinger speaks to Justin about the Daegoninators being unleashed by Brad. MutaMantis begins destroying the city, and Justin has to gear up into battle again. But something else is about to happen? What will it be? Find out next time on Kamen Rider Zeta-1. Chapter 2 - Wrath Of The Mantis!

Please read, review, comment, like and fave. And remember **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
